


Captured Innocence

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Big Breasts, Bovine, Breasts, Breeding, Capture, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Ejaculation, Erection, Experiment, F/M, First Time, Furry, Impregnation, Interspecies, Mating, Multiple Species, Other, Penetration, Precum, Shemale, Vaginal, big boobs, big tits, cock - Freeform, cum, deep penetration, equine, female - Freeform, hooves, laboratory, munkus69, restrain, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: The equine Shemale Rain is being captured on the street and brought into a laboratory where she is being submitted to a breeding program. After first testing the quality of her semen, she is being forced to fornicate with the willing subject while the researcher adds a helping hand.





	Captured Innocence

Captured Innocence 

Rain had never thought that any kidnapping could be happening in broad daylight, except of course in movies. But the car that hauled her in came out of nowhere, men with heavy equipment came out and made a smash and grab before anyone on the quiet street had any notion that something was out of the ordinary. 

She had struggled of course, but there was no use against eight heavily armored forces. Especially if every one of them was built like a tank and one of them had a syringe, knocking her unconscious before she even hit the floor. 

When she woke, she found herself in what was clearly a laboratory. Blank steel, white walls, people in white lab coats and a drain on the floor. It could not have been anything else. She herself was shackled on a cold metal table. Thankfully in an upright position, kept in her place by thick steel cuffs that wrapped around her deep rust colored wrists, brown thigh and fetlocks. A black bridle was attached to her head, giving off the sharp smell of leather and a mouthpiece was weighing down her tongue. 

The door to her left opened and a Doberman came in, putting a clip-board down on a steel table and casually strolling over to his captive. „Subject… 10-45-D“, he murmured, „Listens to the name „Rain.“ There was a smile in the corners of his mouth. „Well then, you are awake. Let‘s begin.“

Of course she had questions, many of them. But whatever she had in mind flew right back out again, when the Doberman unwrapped a syringe and advanced on rain. 

„Get your filthy hands off me!“ the shemale shouted, tossing back and forth in the shackles as best she could. They would not get that thing into her neck, no way!

The Doberman remained impassive to her struggle, simply jammed the needle into her thighs and pulled the plunger. „Here we go. Our observations hint that you are probably an immensely fertile breeder. Now lets see if that is true, shall we?“

Heat blossomed in Rain‘s body, spreading faster and faster the more she thrashed. Like wildfire it singed through her veins and searing down into her crotch. The sharp scent of musk suddenly flared into her nostrils as her libido peaked unexpectedly, causing her dick to bounce up like a mad jack in the box as blood rushed into it. Heat throbbed in her loins and lust rose in her veins, urging her to find the nearest mare and breed her, fathering a herd of offspring. 

„Ready“, the Doberman spoke into an overhead microphone. A wall slid to one side, revealing some strange apparatus that looked like the bastard offspring of a milking machine and an electrical chair. „And bring in the lure.“

„The what?!“

Her eyes widened when a young mare was lead in. Pale gray fur, large blue eyes and a graceful, slender figure, she looked like the personification of sin. She sported medium sized breasts with a beautiful curve, erect nipples standing at attention. Together with her shapely butt, they formed the perfect copy of the line between Yin and Yang. The upper part of her legs were drenched with moisture and she kept rubbing them together while she walked as if trying to scratch an itch that she could not reach with her shackled hands. Her gaze was feverish and greedy as she sized up Rain with her eyes, her pink tongue wetting her lower lip before her teeth came down on it. She looked as if she had just spotted the biggest temptation in her young life. And maybe she had. While Rain was watching, the girl reached up to one of her hard nipples, gently rubbing the tender skin with her thumb and giving a soft moan when lust lanced through her greedy body. 

Rain shook her head and looked around, her lust fueling her anger. „What the hell are you people on to here? What is this place and why the hell am I here?“

No answer was forthcoming, but several men appeared from behind Rain. There were no weapons, but the men were large and probably strong as bulls. One of them grabbed the bridle that was attached to the shemale‘s head. Someone else pressed a button to release the steel straps holding her up. Rain was suddenly dropped on the floor and staggered to find her step after her legs had gone a little numb. A sharp yank to the bridle quickly reared her back up. She protested as the leather strap dug uncomfortably into her skin. But with the men surrounding her, there was not much she could do. Still she resisted, digging her gray hooves into the floor as much as possible. The men groaned and shoved her forward. One person each grabbed her arms and pulled, but Rain resisted stubbornly. Her muscles flexed under he skin, showing off as beautiful curves. Her neck arched and her teeth shone as she put all her strength into resisting the men. To her surprise, not a single one tried to hit her. That was interesting. 

Apparently they were on strict instructions not to hit her. That could be of service. To test the theory, she accidentally stomped on a paw that was conveniently close. A canine yelp came through a thick helmet, but no other punishment was forthcoming. Perfect. Now Rain started thrashing in earnest, throwing punches and kicking like a bucking bronco. Eventually the guys in their armor had enough, picked the struggling shemale up and simply carried her to the devious device. 

Straps and cuffs wrapped themselves around her body, closing with the solid, final clicks of steel on steel. Still growling, the shemale glared at the mare in front of her. They could shackle her and they could drug her, they could make her dick throb with enough force to have her spill her seed with the merest gust of wind, but they would not get her to breed the mare in front of her. No way! They would never break her! She glared at the Doberman who had casually taken a spot next to the machine, ready to spring into action. 

The gray mare in front of Rain smiled and bent down toward the machine. A glass panel in front of Rain allowed her to see exactly what she was doing. „Stop that“, she hissed, „Stop, don‘t tou-aaah!“  
Lust lanced through the shemale‘s body as the mare drew her soft pink tongue over the throbbing hot dick. A small trace of spit cooled on the heated skin, trickling as it dried while the mare’s tongue slowly wandered toward the thick glans. 

„No d-don‘t“, Rain whispered, trying her best to sound convincing. „Don‘t do that.“

But the mare did not listen to the shemale. Like a girl with her favorite lollipop she drew her hot tongue once more over the tip, following the thick curve of what she could barely wrap her hand around. With a soft sigh of relief she drew the thick tip into her mouth and suckled as much as she could, drawing a whimper from Rain. Her soft skin brushed over the shaft as the female started to gently pump her hand up and down, sending waves of sparks through Rain‘s body. 

Within seconds her skin was flushed and her eyes tightly closed as she tried her best not to give these damn bastards what they were after. But the mare was good. Oh, so very good! The female wrapped her lips around the throbbing tip, hollowing out her lips on the massive piece of horse junk and bobbing her head back and forth. 

Rain‘s eyes wandered up and she moaned throatily, trying her best to resist the urge. Her balls throbbed and pulsed, churning with seed and yearning to blow their load into a fertile hole. Thanks to the aphrodisiacs, Rain was so heated up, she could easily have blown her load right into the girl‘s mouth. Every single one of the girl‘s touches felt like a shower of sparks hitting her skin, sending bolts of electric lust through her body and begging her to release her cum. 

But they wouldn‘t win, they couldn‘t!

The girl‘s slender hand reached forward, long fingers wrapping themselves around an orange sized testicle and weighing it approvingly. The mare bent forward and pressed her soft lips on the tender skin, sucking as much as she could inside her mouth and letting go, causing the large testicle to bounce up and down with the sluggish grace of a comfortable feline. Gently the girl squeezed, rubbing her thumb across the hefty, cum filled balls and drawing her tongue over the heated skin once more. 

Rain’s eyes rolled up and she bit her lip. Her crotch was throbbing and she was probably risking a serious case of blue balls, but she could not let these nutheads win. She mustn’t! Nostrils flared, she tossed her head back and forth, clamping every muscle up inside her. She simply had to resist, she had to!

Then the mare drew back, angled the massive dick up and spread her slender legs. The lips of her pussy peeled apart, moisture clinging to them and causing small threads to appear between them. Rain couldn’t help herself. She watched spellbound as the thick strings of juices wore themselves down and snapped, each drawing back into their own corner like fighters getting ready for round two. The mare wrapped her fingers as much as possible around the large dick and drew it closer to herself, gently placing it in front of her soaked lips. 

There was so much heat radiating off the mare’s lips, that Rain could feel it radiate against her skin even before they made contact. The heat and the pulsating heartbeat that throbbed through those lush lips hammered against the oversensitive skin of Rain’s tip, finally breaking through her resistance. 

Her balls pulsated and pulled themselves up, her prostate clenched and cum rushed forward in a massive wave. There was a faint voice that scraped around Rain’s consciousness but she was too pumped up to notice its origin or what it said. She just watched in a daze as a latex gloved hand reached forward, snatched her dick away from the soaked pussy and angled it toward a thick metal tube, slotting it in like a building component. 

She could not have protested, even if she wished to. When she felt her dick burst through the seal of the plastic tube like through a hymen, Rain tossed her head back and thrust forward, slamming herself forward into the machine and down the tube, shooting a thick wave of frothy cum down the greedily swallowing machine. The shemale grunted, kept her eyes closed and her teeth gritted as she pulled back and thrust forward once more, sending another wave of thick, creamy cum forward. Her balls ached and churned, eagerly pumping out more and more seed and the tube swallowed it greedily. 

Maybe it was some special mechanism, maybe the vacuum seal, but it felt as if the machine was milking Rain’s dick greedily for every single drop of her cum and she gave it willingly; could not help but continue to empty her aching balls into the mechanical milker. 

When the clicking and whirring noises of the machine finally managed to capture Rain’s attention, she looked up, still panting like after a long run. The Dobermann peered down at the apparatus, head cocked in a skeptical way. Then suddenly his ears went up and his slender tail started wagging behind him. His dark brown eyes were filled with joy when he looked up to the still panting shemale and said “It seems that you absolutely overcame our expectations! You are even more virile than we initially thought. According to this readings, your sperm has about 300% of the quality that we normally have. Saved it up, haven’t you?”

“Genes, I think. Or maybe I just won the damn lottery you knucklehead”, Rain bit back, managing a glare. It wasn’t easy with a cock that was still trickling cum into that devious machine, but she was passionate enough to toss a mental dagger. “Why don’t you go give it a try and just go fuck yourself? Maybe you will one day be good enough for this stupid machine too, mutt.”

The Doberman chuckled and grabbed the plastic tube, yanking it off her still rock hard dick with enough enthusiasm for the both of them. “Fret not. You are going to be one busy stud today.” 

*

She was busy. Oh how busy she was indeed. 

After the initial test of cum quality, the Doberman freed her from the stupid machine. The man that had her bridle brutally yanked her into a standing position, almost breaking her dick as she was forced to stand up too quickly. 

“Careful George!”, the Doc shouted and swiftly removed the straps that were binding her dick to the table. “We need her unharmed and virile. There are about three hundred females to breed so mind your manners!”

“Mind your manners”, Rain echoed sarcastically, surprised that the man actually tucked in his tail after the reprimand. 

She was about to give the man a good piece of her mind, when another yank at the bridle drew her forward. Before she even turned round, she knew where she was going to end: The gray mare was there already, leaning over some sort of metal railing and spreading her legs wide. 

“Oh no you don’t”, Rain growled, digging her hooves into the stone floor as much as she possibly could. But the gray mare had different plans. Instead of running away screaming like any right-thinking person would in a situation like that, the mare went traitor again.

“Come on, you owe me a cumshot”, she cooed and dragged Rain forward by the cock, slotting the tip into her soaked vagina before Rain even had a chance to protest again. The shemale’s eyes bulged when her cock entered her pussy. It was not like anything she had ever felt before. Whatever the hell was in those aphrodisiacs, it managed to enhance everything Rain felt: The heat from those pussy lips seemed to sear right through the length of her dick and down her balls, rekindling the burning need to breed, to seed. The heartbeat that was gently pulsating against her dick felt like a thousand soft kisses and light squeezes wandering over the oversensitive skin. 

Small droplets of her juices ran down Rain’s rock hard dick, following the course of the urethra throbbing greedily under her skin and pooling at her sack after a long, tickling way down. When the female thrust back and impaled herself on the massive horse dick, the embrace was tight as a vice, squeezing her so hard that Rain was left breathless. She could not defy her instincts! The temptation was simply too great!

Overwhelmed by her own lust, Rain wrapped her hands around the mare’s thighs and thrust forward, driving herself so deep into the female’s cunt that she bumped into the cervix. The mare’s back arched and she screamed both in surprise and lust as the massive tip of the schlong expanded. Like an eager french lover the flare expanded, kissing the cervix deeply and bulging it in ever so slightly. Rain groaned and pulled back, greedy to repeat the sensation. 

The mare whimpered as the massive dick left her empty and longing, she turned her head and reached back, grabbing for Rain’s tits to haul her back in as if they were a handle. The large shemale did her the favor and slammed her hips forward until her large sack kissed the front part of the mare’s pussy, resting against the erect clit. 

The mare went wild and bucked back and forth, trying to fuck Rain as fast as possible. But the shemale had a different idea. Ignoring all the men that watched her, she tightened her grip on the mare and pulled back, plowing the female on a hard, steady rhythm. Her large breasts jiggled with every thrust the shemale did and her balls swung like a heavy pendulum underneath her as the horny shemale methodically fucked the mare as hard as she could. 

Within seconds the female shrieked and started grinding her hips against the wildly bucking shemale, her slender fingers flew to her clit, stroking it with a light motion like a guitar player. Back and forth the thumb flew and the mare writhed with it, her muscles clamping down powerfully on the massive cock that was hammering into her. Rain gritted her teeth, trying to resist the strong milking motion, but to no avail. She stopped trying to prolong it and started fucking the cumming female hard, jackhammering the smaller mare through her orgasm and riding her like a bronco. Balls slapping heftily against the soaked pussy and splattering femjuices everywhere, the shemale fucked the mare through her orgasm. She was so close, so close! But after the recent orgasm she needed more. Just a little bit more stimulation. Just a little bit!

Teeth gritted, Rain continued to thrust into the mare, tits wagging back and forth like balloons. Suddenly a pair of lips closed themselves around her right nipple and sucked. Another pair appeared on her left nipple, gently biting. Rain’s eyes opened in shock and she saw the Doberman, and a feline, each clinging to one of her large mammaries. Suddenly the shemale’s balls tightened and clenched up. 

Yes she thought, yes, oh Gods, YES! 

With one last powerful thrust, Rain buried herself balls deep into the mare. Long as her dick was, this time it didn’t pause at the mare’s cervix but battered right through, smashing the gates open like a ram on a medieval castle. Flare blossoming to its full size and effectively anchoring the shemale’s dick into the writing womb, Rain closed her eyes and let it happen. 

A massive spurt of cum burst forth from her loins, splattering inside the mare’s defenseless womb and flooding it. Thick, frothy cum quickly pooled inside the female, washing around the large number of eggs the fertility treatment had kicked loose and drowning them in cum. 

Rain arched her back while she dumped her load, her tail thrusting back and forth with every single one of the massive loads she deposited in the female. 

Suddenly someone yanked her out of the female. There was a brief moment of horrible cold, then she was slotted inside another female’s cunt. Not caring what was happening and eager to blow her load, Rain thrust forward, breaking through a hymen on the way and dumping the rest of her massive cumshot into a young bovine that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

The young cow girl arched her back and pressed her swollen nethers against Rain’s crotch, greedily drinking the rest of the load, her twitching pussy soaking it up. A black and tan colored hand was playing with an erect clit, causing the young cow to writhe in pleasure, riding the first ever orgasm of her life. 

It was ironic, Rain managed to think as she stared down at the young girl that was greedily grinding her hips against her crotch. The first time she ever had a dick inside her, it is to breed her so thoroughly, that she will never be able to think straight again.

When Rain was finally allowed to pull back out, the young bovine was whimpering from the sudden and unexpected stretching of a dick inside her and her first orgasm, but Rain had no time to think. 

Before she was even remotely allowed to calm down, someone slotted the next female in front of her. A Queen that had both legs strapped to the table and was regarding her with wide eyes as she saw the size of the tool she was about to receive. 

On and on It went, whenever Rain was done with one pussy, another one would be slotted in front of her, leaving her feeling as if she was working on the naughtiest conveyor belt in the world. Which was probably exactly what was happening. 

Every time her performance started to drop, the bloody Doberman would pump another shot of aphrodisiacs inside her and on it went. 

Rain continued, plowing pussy after pussy in an uncountable number until exhaustion overtook her and she keeled over. Several pairs of arms caught her and gently placed her down on the cool ground below. 

Panting and exhausted, the shemale turned her head to cool her cheeks on the floor, too tired to care what was happening to her. But still, before she passed out, she overheard the Doberman say: “All right, let her rest. We are going to continue tomorrow morning. Hurry up boys, we have a busy year in front of us.”


End file.
